Kola Buddies
by Griffin Stone
Summary: (Companion fic to Koala Keith) Keith isn't the only one to kola. It is a Galra thing, after all.
1. Startling Developments

**A/N: Look at what I decided to continue! XD If you don't know what a kola is, I suggest reading _Koala Keith_ first.**

 **Takes place between seasons seven and eight.**

* * *

To Lance's credit, his fellow paladins were also staring. Luckily, he had been too shocked to make a noise, as his squeal would have been very hard to pretend it hadn't happened.

Allura was the first to compose herself. She cleared her throat, making Shiro blink and look away. Pidge coughed and elbowed Hunk, who coughed back. All the coughing made Lance blink back to the present. Taking his eyes from the absurd sight, he glanced over to Keith. He had to clamp a hand to his mouth and force a cough to hide his laugh.

Keith was livid. His face was turning as red as his armor, scar pale and standing out. He was shaking and his hands flexed like he was itching to summon his bayard.

Lance couldn't blame him. He turned his attention to the video screen that held the source of everyone's shock and -in Keith's case, at least- fury.

Kolivan stood in his usual attention posture for his monthly report on the progress of hunting down space pirates and the like. He had his mask on, which was unusual. What was even more unusual, however, was the arms slung over his shoulder and linked under his chin. The arms belonged to Krolia, whose chin rested on Kolivan's shoulder. Her eyes were closed, relaxed as she slept.

Krolia was kolaing.

"Is there something wrong?" Kolivan asked as the silence stretched out.

"Not at all." Shiro glanced at the paladins, then had to duck his head to hide a grin at Keith's expression. "Please… proceed with your report."

Kolivan nodded slightly and began. Lance didn't hear a word as he watched Keith's face change to an interesting shade of puce.

Well, if Keith had somehow remained oblivious to Kolivan and Krolia's feelings for each other before, there wouldn't be any avoiding it now.

Lance made a mental note to be at the landing pad when Kolivan and Krolia returned

* * *

 **A/N: I had someone ask if they could use kolaing in their stories as well. And I say, feel free! Just keep in mind that, as a rule, kolaing is not romantic in nature.**


	2. Missing Her

**A/N: Angst warning!**

 **Takes place in Honerva's "perfect" reality. Because, they left so many questions about that place.**

* * *

"Father?"

The king started, looking down at big purple eyes. "Lotor. You are supposed to be in bed."

Small shoulders shrugged as the young prince moved to Zarkon's side. He reached up to grab the top of the railing on which Zarkon leaned. Grunting with effort, Lotor hauled himself up until he was clinging to the top of the rail. Even there, his head barely reached Zarkon's shoulder.

"Why aren't you in bed, Father?" Lotor asked.

"I asked you first, small interrogator," Zarkon said, fondly ruffling Lotor's hair.

Lotor ducked away from the hand and gave Zarkon a surprisingly serious look for one so young. "You are missing Mother, aren't you?"

Zarkon sucked in a breath. Turned his head away and closed his eyes, trying to will away the memories of explosions, Alfor pulling him to safety, voices screaming. The empty lab. The suddenly missing presence from his side. The surge of raw power racing through his bones.

What had gone wrong?

No one wanted to believe that Honerva was truly… gone. She was coming back, Zarkon believed it with every fiber of his being. He needed it to be true.

A sigh and small head leaning against his arm snapped him back to the present. Zarkon gently wrapped an arm around his son's body.

"I miss her, too," Lotor said softly. "Allura says it's okay to cry, even if Galra don't."

Zarkon blinked, startled by the blurriness in his eyes. Despite what his son might think, Galra did cry. Oh, the tears he had shed on that fateful day a pheob ago… Tears he had hidden from Lotor in an act to be strong.

"That is true," Zarkon said gently. "Allura is very smart."

"So she says," Lotor sniffed.

Zarkon took Lotor more firmly in his arms and lifted the boy to hold against him. Lotor hid his face in Zarkon's shoulder, and the king let him as the small frame shook with quiet sobs. Zarkon ducked his head and let his own tears fall.

Tiny fingers brushed his damp cheeks. Lifting his head, Zarkon saw Lotor giving a wavery, brave smile.

"She will come back," Lotor said. "She has to. She… she promised she would teach me about quintessence."

"I am sure she is doing everything she can to come back to us," Zarkon whispered. He shifted Lotor a bit. "Come, you should be in bed at this late varga."

Lotor sighed in protest, wide eyes turning to the starry sky. Reluctantly, he turned away and latched his arms and legs tightly around Zarkon. As if he were afraid his father would vanish if he let go.

Zarkon carried Lotor to his own bed and laid down with him, doubting he would be able to get the boy off. Not that he wanted to.

Zarkon tightened his arms wrapped around his half-asleep son. Legs curled around Lotor, body curling so that Zarkon's head nearly touched his knees.

Coiled together, father and son slept.


End file.
